A Night I Will Pray to Forget, Maybe
by HetaliaShadow
Summary: Dedication fic to Bela Rose Wolf. Everyone is in town because of a Toga party that our fellow Nordics are hosting. The BTT are here, and Gilbert just can't leave Antonio & Lovi alone, let's not forget the oh-so-sexy Arthur Kirkland. Pirate/crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Falke- This is a dedication fic to Bela Rose Wolf, the basic plot and people in it are her idea, but Onee-Chan and I have the fun of expanding on it and making the idea ours. And hopefully, making yal laugh a bit.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The dark sea waves lapped against the proud wooden dock ship's hull. The dark night consumed the clouds, the moon didn't shine and the starts were blotted out by the night's dark blanket. The night was a typical one for a British shore line town.

Another typical thing of a British shore line town was a packed and racous pub.

Along the bar sat a trio of men laughing, talking, and arguing all while consuming alcohol.

A pale one sat on the right, a very tan in the middle, and a normal skinned fellow on the left.

"Come on Francis! Stop being such a prissy with your damn wine and drink some beer!" yelled the pale on with a rough German accent, hailing to a man named Gilbert.

Francis, the one on the left glared daggers at him. "Stop being an ass Gilbert."

The third broke in "Stop fighting guys, we're here to have fun."

Gilbert leaned back, sloshing beer on the oak bar, earning a glare from the bar tender.

"So Antonio, how's your boy toy Romano?" he asked with a sneer.

Francis let out a hearty laugh "Yes Antonio how is your little Italian friend?"

Antonio blushed deeply and murmered into his drink.

Gilbert down what was around his 20th beer, signaling for another.

"Say that again won't you?" Gilbert asked

"He's fine." Antonio answered

Francis face lit up and he broke into a creeper smile "Oh how fine? Is he better than me?"

Antonio choked and gagged on his drink, spluttering incoherently.

"I didn't mean that way! And how would I know what you're like?" Antonio yelled in horror and shock. And a bit of pure hysteria.

Gilbert leaned against the bar, smirking and he slung an arm around Antonio's shoulder.

"You mean you haven't done anything with him?"

Antonio turned his head so quickly he should have whiplash.

"What the hell Gil! Why are you asking! NO!" he screeched.

Gilbert smiled "Hey I'm drunk, I cannot be blamed, you must blame the alcohol not me."

"You are confusing me, so you must be a degree sober." Francis chimed in.

"Let's get this conversation back to Antonio. What do you mean you haven't done anything with Romano? You've been dating for a month!" Francis said in fake horror.

"Francis I'm not you, I don't mess around on the first date." Antonio said hailing the bartender for another drink.

"Well it only took you four months to ask him out." Gilbert muttered glancing around, his eye catching a sailor who sat alone at a table.

Antonio caught his friends eye and turned as well.

"Fine mister high and mighty why don't you ask him for a date." Antonio muttered, now thoroughly embarrassed.

Gilbert, due to his drunkness and stupidty along with his insanely large and over inflated ego shook his head yes.

"Watch and learn Tony, the awesome master is about to work his magic."

Francis snicked and turned to watch as his friend walked to the sailor, who was clearly not just a sailor, but a pirate.

"Five livre (old French currency) the pirate will shove the candle up ole Gil's cocky ass." Francis said to Antonio, sipping his wine.

Antonio waved his hand "I'm not betting anything, I want to see what happens." he said, mainly so the conversaion wouldn't return to him and Romano.

Gilbert walked up to the pirate's table and plunked down, earning a glare from intense green eyes.

"The hell you want wanker?" he spat in a sea-man's rough tounge.

"I couldn't help but eye you and your incredible sexyness." Gil said leaning back in his chair.

The pirate stared at him and in one swift kick, hit the chair and knocked it over spilling Gil to the floor.

"Next time come with rum mate." he spoke scowling from his chair.

Gilbert crawled away from the chair and struggled to his feet. He had struck his head on the scarred oaken floor and was dizzy and bleeding.

"Can I have your name for my troubles?" he asked.

"Well its Captain Kirkland to you, sea urchin."

Gilbert stumbled away back to his friends.

"Yes, yes very good master." Antonio said laughing so hard he nearly fell to the floor.

Francis was laughing so hard his face matched the colour of his wine, which he dropped from laughing so hard. It shattered on the floor, further aggravating the bar tender.

"Get out your ruffians." the bar tender yelled.

Gilbert all but pushed his still laughing friends out the door.

He left them by the door as he dashed to their inn room.

They were in town because someone was hosting a toga party, whatever the hell that was.

Gilbert shook his head and regretted it as the room began to swim.

He was about to turn in for the night until he spotted a envelope addressed to Romano on Antonio's bed.

He smirked and picked it up and walked to the beat up desk in the room.

He got a pen and in a script remarkably close to Antonio's penned a very vivid and scandalous letter that would give the Pope in Rome a heart attack.

Romano wouldn't be pleased when he found the note. But thinking the way Francis would he figured anger could be easily turned to passion.

So just maybe, Antonio would be worshiping him.

If he could walk.

Gilbert smirked and laughed as he sealed the letter and deposited it in the mailing box.

_Ah, what are friends for? _He thought as he jumped into his bed.

Timing couldn't be better for at that moment Antonio and Francis banged into the room, snickering a little, before clambering into their own beds.

He couldn't wait for Romano to get that note.

But he couldn't wait even more to see one, Antonio's reaction, and two, what Romano would do to him.

* * *

**Falke- Enjoy it hmmmm? Yes, I can see you giggling. Well is it just me or do I know sound like France? *shudders* Please review yal?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onee-chan Nighray: I am sorry if this update takes awhile. Today I was dragged around for shoes I really don't need, Tuesday I graduate Polish School, Thursday Falke and I are going to Six Flags, but hopefully this won't take that long, but ya never know. Then on Memorial weekend I will be internetless, the whole time! My life is so crazy now. But it's kay now cause I'm eating Pringles and drinking Kubus, those amazing people who know what it is, I give you an internet hug :3**

* * *

**Chappie 2**

* * *

Romano stood in his inn room, convenietely placed on the other side of town, and read the letter that "Antonio" had written to him. His face was burning redder by the second.

_A-antonio can think like this?_ He thought, suprised. He had always though Antonio was a clueless tomato bastard.

But the suprise was quickly replaced with anger, and he screeched, "ANTONIO!" which was probably heard all throughout town. Gilbert, hearing the screech, giggled a bit, while Antonio sat up quickly in bed.

"Gil, did someone just say my name?" The Spaniard asked him, cocking his tan head to the side in confusion.

"I think your little boy toy was screaming your name." Nonchalantly Gilbert answered.

"Romano? What if Lovi's in trouble?" Antonio jumped out of bed and ran out the door, wearing only trousers/pants/whatever they slept in. Gilbert looked after him and burst out laughing.

"Oh my, did Antonio just call his crazy boyfriend 'Lovi'?" Francis asked Gilbert who just nodded because he was laughing too hard.

* * *

Feliks skipped down the street at night.

"C'mon Toris! We like have to get to like the inn!" He yelled at his Lithuanian friend, who was slowly walking, staring at Natalya Arlovskaya, who in turn, and whispering "Marry me, Marry me, Marry me!" to her brother, Ivan Braginsky, who was crying and running, shielding himself with Irunya Chernenko, his older sister who was just laughing. **[a/n: i think thats what ukraine's name is...i think...]**

Toris shook his head and ran after Feliks. They were all dressed as pirates, because, well, they were pirates, duh.

* * *

"Lukas~ Come snuggle up with meee-" Mathias sang to Lukas Bondevik, his boyfriend, who threw his book straigh in Mathias's face to shut him up.

Berwald grunted in approval and Mathias sprung to his feet.

"The hell did you say?" He yelled angrily.

Tino tried to calm them both down, mostly Berwald. While Lukas angrily grabbed Mathias by his shirt collar, choking him. Meanwhile Emil was calmly eating licorice.

"If you two don't calm down, we'll never have that toga party!" Tino frantically cried. Berwald stopped because he didn't want his wife to be sad, but Mathias stopped because he no longer could breathe.

* * *

"Who was that bloody wanker from earlier?" Arthur muttered, standing on a small, wooden pier that looked over the ocean. Because, ya know, he thought that albino from earlier was pretty hot. Arthur took off his boots, rolled up his trousers/pants/whatevs and dangled his legs into the water, staring at the fish that were swimming around.

Then he leaned back and stared back up into the night sky.

"Hey. How's flying min bunny been doing?" Lukas asked nonchalantly, sitting down next to Arthur.

"Pretty good. And your troll?" Arthur questioned, not even looking at the Norwegian, who in turn was watching the waves that were barely visible at night.

"Good. I have to show you a few new spells that I found." Lukas answered.

"Ah. So you found more? That's good. Can you show them to me now?" Arthur took his feet out of the water.

"Unfortunately, an idiot is coming along and I won't be able." Calmly Lukas said, and Arthur heard Matthias scream "Norge!" and run down the pier at astounding speed. Right before he was close enough, Lukas quickly moved and Mathias fell into the ocean screaming.

"Well I'll see you around." Lukas said, standing up and brushing the dust off of his trousers/pants/whatevs he walked back into town. Arthur looked down at Mathias who was yelling after Lukas to not leave him while trying to find a way to get up. Arthu picked up his shoes and walked into town aswell. Leaving Mathias screaming for help, with the ladder in front of his face.

* * *

Antonio burst into Romano's room, who in turn, was still screaming.

"Lovi? Is everything okay?" Antonio asked worridly. **[a/n: is that even a word?]**

"Is everything okay? THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING ASK? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY? AFTER FUCKING SENDING THIS FUCKING LETTER? THE FUCK TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano screamed throwing the letter in Antonio's face, who calmly read it.

"But Lovi, I didn't write this!" He protested.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI, TOMATO BASTARD! YOU SIGNED THIS!" Romano screamed back

* * *

**Onee-chan: hello~ I'm like dead cause i just rode my bike 6-10 miles in one hour, and its fucking hot...how many times have i complained about the heat? Oh well. Me && Falke are like, going to Great America/Six Flags, whateves tomorrow, and we're gonna be there all day. Like were gonna be wearing bright yellow shirts, like 300-400 other kids X3 oh yeah. wave if you see us XD lmao**

**im so weird ... -.-'**

**please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey kiddies! Yes I said kiddies! If this chapter sucks, blame my dehydration ja? Well enjoy the chapter yal! This has to be the longest I've ever taken to updated… NOOOOOO Onee-Chan has given me her procrastination disease! Anyway this is a dedication fic to Bela Rose Wolf.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Antonio dared step closer to Romano, which earned him a bruised shin since Romano kicked him. He snatched the letter and bean to read it.

_Romano_

_ Currently I'm drunker than whiskey. And so very much want you. We could go the extra step; I want you to own you. We could do it anywhere you want even. Bang on the Pope's doorstep if you want. Just as long I get to make you so sore you can't walk. I'll make you mine, show you who's the tomato bastard. I'll seize your vital regions so hard; you'll forget you even had them. Antonio_

A lewd picture was also drawn on the bottom of the page.

"Romano I didn't write this!" Antonio cried out

He should have paid attention to Romano while reading this, because a lamp just shattered against his chest; cause him to bow over in pain.

"I really didn't write it." Antonio gasped out

"It's in your hand writing!" Romano yelled

"But I didn't write anything, just addressed the letter before we left. I didn't touch it when Francis and I got back."

Antonio mulled over what he just said while Romano stared at him, not believing him.

"Gilbert." Antonio exclaimed straightening

"What?" Romano asked

"Gilbert got back to the inn before us. He must have written it!"

"Hmm but these are things you'd say if drunk." Romano said crossing his arms

"Do I look… drunker than whiskey?" Antonio asked

That didn't even make sense.

"No. Fine, I'll believe you this time. Now get out tomato bastard." Romano said coldly ripping open the door

Antonio sadly walked out, plotting evil things to do to his Prussian friend.

* * *

Meanwhile back at a fancy dining hall Berwald and Mathias were arguing.

"No, the guest will pick where they sit!" Berwald said angrily in Mathias face

"No, we assign where they sit." Mathias spat angrily back

Lukas walked into the room and eyed the argument.

"So how long have they been fighting?" Lukas asked Tino

"For nearly a half hour." Tino replied

Lukas sighed and walked up to his counterpart.

"Shut up will you or I'll let you take another dunk in the water."

Mathias gave a defeated sigh. "Fine."

Emil sat watching everything petting his puffin.

"Berwald will you go pick up the togas please?" asked Tino

Berwald nodded and departed

* * *

Back on the dock Arthur was still sitting. He watched the people pass by on there was to various inns. He had some odd dress party to go to with these people in two days with the people he saw.

"Ivan! Marry me!" Natalia yelled tugging on her brother's arm

A blonde haired man walked by, dragging a brown haired one along, who was staring at Natalia.

Arthur observed the scene from afar, which became even more interesting when the white haired punk that was hitting on him stumbled from the pub into the street followed by the Frenchman.

The white haired men, what did he say his name was, Gilbert? That sounded right, walked into the tall man, who he assumed was Ivan.

"What where you're going da?" he asked shoving him away and continuing on his way

The Frenchman helped his friend up and they walked away, talking quietly about something.

He sighed. When would he have someone to talk about with?

He sat alone in the pub every night drinking rum while his crew stumbled around town getting drunk on their wage.

He was alone, besides for his creatures.

And seeing everyone with someone didn't brighten his mood.

The stupid wanker Gilbert had his friends, the tall guy, Ivan, had some obsessed girl, and the random blonde guy had his friend too.

Lukas had Mathias and Berwald Tino. That retarded Spanish fellow even had someone!

Arthur sighed and walked back into the pub which was crowded even at the early hour with all the visitors.

* * *

Berwald was walking back down the road with an armful of togas for the upcoming party back to the hall they were hosting it in.

So much still had to be done, and with all the bickering it would be hard.

But it would be the craziest and most fun party ever.

* * *

**Yeah it's a little short but look, Onee-Chan will freaking kill me if I don't leave her anything to go off of….again. So LOOK! I left stuffs. Yeah, so review pwease? Reviews are lovely ^_^**

* * *

**...something to go off of my ass...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onee-chan Nightray: Heyy. I graduate in three days...two days...tommorrow...today...! Yeaaahhhh~ I feel so old -. Waaaiiiittttt...How old am I? FAAALLKKKEEEE WHAT'S MY AGE AGAIN? I feel stupid for not knowing my own age... Oh well. I'm waiting for my buddy to update the fic on my other joint account...and she put it up this morning... It's crazy. Just when I finish one chapter, I have another chapie, when I finish that I have two rants, when theyre finished, the others finish their chapters... ITS A NEVER ENDING CYCLE DX...and then, there's times, when I have both chappie && rants at the same time D:**

**HetaliaShadow doesn't own Hetaaaalliiiiiaaaaaa**

* * *

**Chappie...uhhh...4**

* * *

Lukas walked into the kitchen of the house that he, Mathias, Tino, Berwald, and Emil currently resided in. Mathias, Berwald and Emil were sitting at the table eating breakfast, well Mathias was drinking beer. Tino was at the stove, cooking some Finnish dish like the good wife he is.

"Mathias...Where is the food?" Lukas asked Mathias quite angrily.

"Hm? What food?" The Danish man played clueless. Lukas glared at Mathias, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and started choking him.

"You were supposed to get the food for the toga party. Did you not remember this?" Lukas darkly whispered.

Mathias just sputtered uncomprehensible phrases due to lack of oxygen.

"Lukas, you're choking him." Emil said, eating his licorice. Lukas let go of Mathias, whilist letting out an inaudible sigh.

"I'm going to Hercules to get the food." Lukas said, walking out of the house.

"Norge! Wait for me~!" Mathias cried out whilist running after him.

* * *

"Gilbert! Why'd you write that letter? Lovi hurt me because of you!" Antonio asked Gilbert, they were sitting yet again at a random bar. But this time Francis was too busy hitting on the bartender, who was somehow, for some reason, attracted to the Frenchman.

"Lovi?" Gilbert laughed obnoxiously. "I wanted you to finally do something awesome in your relationship!"

"Getting beat up is not awesome!" Antonio protested, GIlbert sighed at his friend's cluelessness.

"That wasn't the reaction that I was expecting from your little 'Lovi', he is one crazy ass, unawesome Italian!" Gilnbert yelled, raising his beer in the air and it spilled out over the counter.

"What were you expecting?" Antonio asked, a child-like curiosity on his face. Gilbert just shook his head at his friend and drank some more beer.

Unknown to him, he was being watched by none other than Arthur Kirkland, who was sitting in a corner of the bar, drinking his rum quietly, for once.

* * *

"Hercules. Do you know where I can get alot of Greek food for a toga party?" Lukas asked the pile of cats on the couch, which sluggishly moved around to reveal a blue-eyed man.

"Oh...Hello...Yes...I do know." Hercules slowly stated.

"Can you please tell me?" The Norwegian impatiently asked.

"Yes...If you go to the Japanese diner...And say your from me...They'll make you it..." Hercules yawned and the cats moved to cover his face again. Lukas started walking to the Japanese diner, muttering under his breath how stupid && annoying Mathias was.

* * *

"How may I help you?" A black haired Japanese man asked Lukas as he walked in.

"I'm from Hercules. I need alot of Greek food for tommorrow." Lukas stated, hoping that this was the right place.

"Ah, Hercules. Okay. Please follow me into the back. We can talk there. I am Kiku Honda." Kiku said, walking through the diner.

"I'm Lukas Bondevik." The Norwegian introduced himself while following Kiku.

Once they were in a back room, Kiku and Lukas sat down.

"Do why do you need the Greek food?" The Japanese man asked.

"My friend Tino got the idea to host a toga party. First it was just supposed to be the five of us, but now almost everyone in town is coming to it." Lukas explained.

"A toga party?" Kiku asked, sounding slightly excited.

"Yeah. You can come if you want. It starts at 2pm. I would like the food to be there at 1:30. Can you do it?" The Norwegian asked.

"Of course. I will see you there." Kiku answered, shaking the Norwegian's hand and leading him out the door. "I assume it will be at the fancy dining hall in the middle of town."

"Yes, it is. See you there." Lukas responded, departing the Japanese diner.

* * *

Once outside, on his way back to their house, Lukas was tackled by a hyper Danish man by the name of Mathias.

"Norge~! I found you!" Mathias yelled, hugging Lukas from behind.

"I wasn't lost." Lukas said, struggling to remove Mathias. "And what did I say about doing this in public?"

"Mhhmmm. I can't remember." Mathias answered, snuggling into Lukas.

"Get. Off. Now." The Norwegian demanded.

"No! You're so soft~" Mathias pouted, knowing that secretly, the Nowegian was enjoying it. How? Because Lukas was only half-heartedly struggling.

* * *

**Onee-chan: Me && Falke graduate today! And I'm still figuring out how old I am...without using math...not working. I thought I would start crying either during the ceremony or after, but I was crying like two hours ago. I'm gonna be a looser next year, cause I don't know anyone outside of our class, and we've been together for 3 years now, some of us, even longer. I've known some of them for 7 years. And now we won't be together anymore DX Imma go cry now T.T**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Falke- So like, me and Onee-Chan graduated! FUCK YEA! Anyway damn I'm gonna miss our class, our class was just like, the best. Anyway this chapter will be fun… I hope… Yeah. AND DAMNIT ONEE DO NOT CRY! You make me sad! And dude, you're freaking 14, come on now, how do you forget? Even I don't forget my age. Next thing I know you'll say Switzerland is Sweden! He-he, inside joke.**

**Germany- HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia!**

**Falke-^Does anyone actually miss us writing that part, the characters talking?**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The sun rose over the tired shore side town, waking the people that resided there. Sun poked through a window pane and onto the face of Gilbert.

He yawned and stretched awake, sitting up in his bed. He glanced over at the clock, which read eight am. (**A/N I don't know when the bloody sun rises here yet alone in England… Denmark… Norway... where ever the hell this story takes place)**

Gilbert threw his shoes which were beside his bed at Francis and Antonio, waking them.

"AH!" Antonio yelled.

"I'm not with your daughter!" Francis shouted twisting wildly and falling to the floor.

Gilbert chuckled "Come on you two, stop being idiots, we have that party later."

Antonio smiled brightly "Lovi!" he exclaimed randomly.

Francis and Gilbert exchanged a look. "Oh, your little Italian friend is coming?" asked Francis.

Antonio nodded, "Si!"

"And what will he be wearing by the end of tonight?" Gilbert asked.

Francis chuckled and Antonio looked confused, "A toga… It's a toga party." he said staring at Gilbert.

Gilbert hide his smile, Antonio was so innocently oblivious.

The three of them then dressed in whatever clothes they found on the floor near their suitcases and went for breakfast in the inn.

* * *

Down in a rented room, Feliks was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Toris! Come on and get up! We like totally have a party to get to later!"

Toris mumbled and dragged himself from bed to begin the day and make Felik's breakfast.

* * *

In a rather hectic home, Lukas was sliding from under the covers trying to not wake his Danish friend. He dressed silently and quickly before slipping from the room. He padded into the kitchen where Berwald was making… something, some sort of substance that was supposed to be edible.

"What is that?" Lukas asked.

"I wanted to make breakfast for m'wife. They're pancakes" **(A/N Yeah no clue how to do Berwald accent)**

Lukas shook his head but didn't say anything. Tino walked in the kitchen with the news paper and eyed Berwald and the food-ish substance.

Lukas sighed; he could feel this being a long day.

* * *

Down by the dock, Arthur dragged himself from the pub. He had a raging headache and needed to sleep off his hangover before the party later.

Tripping and swearing he made it back to his ship where his cabin was neatly kept. He took out his knife, and due to his drunkenness caved into his door, 'Wake we up at one pm'

Notes were too mainstream for a drunken pirate.

Still clothed he fell face down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Deeper into town, two men were hard at work, cooking Greek food.

Kiku was pausing and staring at the ingredients with an emotionless face.

"What do we need next?" Hercules asked Kiku.

Kiku looked at a list of food needed and said, "Spanakopitakia."

He began putting spinach into the crust and smearing feta cheese on the crust.

"Kiku do you even know how to make Spanakopitakia?" Hercules asked.

"I'm a Japanese man! I can cook anything!" Kiku muttered.

Hercules chuckled, "Watch me."

Hercules with expert hand cut the dough, mixed the feta cheese and spinach, made a ball with it and then wrapped the dough around the ball.

"This is how it's made." Hercules said smiling.

Kiku smiled back and they continued baking.

* * *

The hour was growing near so Ivan and his sisters departed from their room and walked down the street to the dining hall.

"Brother will you marry me?" Natalia asked holding his arm.

Ivan whimpered in fear while his other sister smiled but didn't speak.

* * *

Back in now the even more hectic household, Tino, Emil, Berwald, Mathias and Lukas were leaving to go to the dining hall.

Berwald was carrying all the toga's in his arm, Emil was petting his puffin and eating licorice, Mathias was clinging to Lukas's arm, and Tino was holding the clipboard that held the names of everyone invited.

They walked into the dining hall where Kiku and Hercules were already waiting with the food.

Lukas walked up to them, "Thank you." he said.

Kiku nodded, "It was no trouble."

Then Mathias walked up, "Norge are they staying here for the party?"

Lukas turned to Mathias, "Go and get dressed!"

Mathias went and walked away, Tino, Emil, and Berwald had also disappeared.

"If you wish you can stay." Lukas said.

"I think we will." Hercules said.

Lukas nodded and threw them some togas before he went and retrieved his own.

With all five of them dressed, and Hercules checking to make sure they were on right, Kiku set the food on tables.

People began to stream in, first Ivan and his sisters, then Feliks and Toris. Antonio, who had left Francis and Gilbert, walked in with a semi-angry Romano. Francis walked in alone since Gilbert had disappeared.

* * *

Gilbert was actually walking down by the pub looking for the pirate he met in the pub a few nights ago.

He found a guy walking around and asked, "Where do I find…" He trailed off not knowing his pirate friend's name. "Where do I find the moody and probably wasted pirate?" Gilbert asked.

The guy eyed him and pointed to a docked ship before walking away. Gilbert ran up the loading plank and looked around the ship. He ran to the cabin and looked at the caving on the door which read 'Fuck me at once'

Gilbert laughed and had his perverted thoughts before banging on the door and yelling "Hey Pirate Boy get up, toga party time!"

Heavy swearing and some banging around occurred and a tired, ticked off, but dressed pirate glared at him.

"Hey." Gilbert said.

"If I wasn't hung over I'd throw you off this ship." he growled.

"Well hey Mr. Fuck me at once chill won't you?"

"That isn't my name you dog, mine name is Arthur Kirkland!" he shouted.

Gilbert extended his hand, "Mine's Gilbert now we do have a party to get to." Gil said before taking Arthur's wrist and dashing to the party.

They ran the whole way there, Arthur smiling widely and Gilbert laughing. They burst into the dining hall and Gilbert grabbed a toga and yelled, "Awesomeness had arrives, let the party begin!"

* * *

**Falke: Twasnt that fun? No? YES IT WAS I SAID SO! Grr. I'm a little sleep loopy… Anyway was it good? Bad? Make you want to curl up and die in a deep dark lonely hole? Review pwease? Oh and if you miss the character's like talking, let us know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onee-chan: I just finished watching Black Rock Shooter, and all I have to say is what the fuck do I watch? I swear, I've seen like 4 "girls with guns" animes already. Somehow i always manage to find them. Every single time that I look for another anime. Every. Single. Time. I'm not kidding. Legit. I found yet another one...I think I should get a blog or something so I can complain daily then...**

**Oh and Falke, I'm pretty sure the sun rises in the morning, everywhere on Earth -.-' Plus, you were the one who established that the story takes place in England, js.**

* * *

**chappie 6**

* * *

"Norge. This music sucks." Mathias complained, sitting next to Lukas on a couch, watching their toga party unravel, crowding around the food.

"Then change it." Lukas calmly replied.

"But I don't wanna get up." The Danish man whined, Lukas just rolled his eyes.

"What if I told you that Berwald chose this music?" The Norwegian nonchalantly said, standing up to get some food.

"What? Noo!" Mathias cried out, and ran toward the DJ telling him to change the music, dare I say it was DJ Bock?

So DJ Bock, his realy name was Eduard, changed the music into lively party music. Feliciano, Romano's twin, automatically squeeled and pulled Ludwig out on the dance floor, with other people following.

* * *

Meanwhile in a corner by the bar sat four people. Gilbert and Mathias were seeing who could drink more beer. Lukas sat next to Mathias, bored out of his mind watching the party and taping on the table. Arthur was in this contest aswell. However he was drinking rum instead.

Lukas looked around at all the happy people. Feliks was dancing with Toris. Tino was running around wearing a red cape, screaming random things about Santa, while Berwald was chasing him. Arthur and Gilbert were happily drinking together. He felt something on his back, it was Mathias's arm.

"C'mon Norge! Brighten up!" The Danish man said, grinning widely and holding out a glass of beer for Lukas. The Norwegian sighed and took the beer into his own hand. But Mathias didn't stop there, he just pulled a surprised Lukas into heated kiss, whilist Gilbert and Arthur just cheered them on.

* * *

In other places of the room, Francis has managed to make Romano drunk. Therefore, he was all over Antonio, who, I must say, was enjoying himself, even though he's a clueless idiot.

* * *

**[A/N: and now...to fulfill the last part of the request...]**

* * *

Sadiq lay, in a puddle of red. The source of this liquid, was inside him. To be blunt, it was up his asshole. The cause of such bleeding? A simple piece of corn. Yes, corn. The one who committed this atrocity? Well, it's our secret. But I'll tell you one thing. He was not mentioned once in this story. He now stands above Sadiq, casting a shadow with his shadow.

His reason for doing this? He's looking out for his brother, who is now drinking rum with a certain albino. You see him? He has these big eyebrows.

What did Sadiq have to do with this? It's said that it is a secret only the dead will keep.

So that's why, he did not dare to scream. He did not dare, because he knew the man would make it worse. How? It's unknown, like it was said before, it was a secret only for the dead. Because the dead are the only ones that would keep it.

* * *

_basically, this shit && this shit happened, lalalala. the end_

**how i actually started the chappie ^**

**I'm not kidding. Sorry for the slow/shitty update/finish, I've been at a graduation, sleepover && I'm going to (was at) a party later(eariler). Plus I have to write a few other chappies.**

**Please review**

* * *

**The ends~**


End file.
